1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved window replacement system for use in remodeling existing buildings and the like wherein the old windows have deteriorated and must be replaced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many old buildings exist which are structurally sound and which have ideal locations but which are economically disadvantaged because of the deteriorated condition of the windows and the excessive heat losses and undesirable side effects caused thereby. Because of the increasing energy costs, in order to make the remodeling of a building economically feasible, it is desirable to replace old deteriorated windows therein to reduce energy costs.
Specifically, replacement usually begins by removal of the old window sashes while leaving an existing frame of metal or wood and the outer trim in tact. New windows preferably of the double glazed and heat insulating type, are then installed in the window openings and various types of trim members are thereafter secured in place and sealed around between the peripheral edges of a new replacement window frame and the adjacent edges of the old window opening.
Because such a great variety exists in types of windows, trim and frame arrangements in existing buildings sought to be remodeled and updated for energy corrections, an approach to the problem has not been feasible or realized in the prior art. Moreover, the task of installing tight sealing and nice looking trim elements around a newly installed replacement window has been difficult and costly with often times undesirable consequences such as unsightly appearance and weather leakage.